The "Wedding" of Mikey and Maggie
The "Wedding" of Mikey and Maggie is the episode of The Extremely Regular Show. Summary It's Mikey and Maggie's wedding day and Mikey and Mordecai are in a fight. Mikey refuses to talk about the fact that he and Mordecai will never be best cousins again, so Mordecai refuses to be Mikey's best man. Transcript *(The following program is classified TV-PG-V. It contains moderate violence. Parental Guidance is recommended for young viewers.) *(This episode starts with Mordecai, carrying a bag, grumpily) *'Mordecai': (Furiously) I hate him. (Slams door, trudges towards the counter) He’s a self-centered whining, demanding, (throws bag on counter) miserable little white boy. *'Spider-Man': What happened, my brother? *'Mordecai': (Angrily) “Get the tuxedos!” “Pumice my toes!” “Tie the cans to the car!” I’m his best man, not his hamster! *'Spider-Man': But you got the tuxes, right? *'Mordecai': No. *'Spider-Man': What is really bothering you? *'Mordecai': Mikey is really bothering me! I don’t know what I ever saw in him. Our entire friendship has always been about him! How does Mikey feel? What is Mikey thinking? (Rubs neck) *'Spider-Man': Come on, Mordecai, what’s this really about? *'Mordecai': (Thinks) You know, (stands) you’d think on his wedding day he’d realize how hard this is for me. (Exits) *(SCENE – Avengers Tower. Everything is cleared out to make room for tons of folding white chairs for the ceremony. Mikey enters, slightly panicked) *'Mikey': Where’s my best man? *'Power Man': (Lugging a huge vase of lots of flowers) Don’t know! *'Mikey': Wait a minute, he’s not here yet? What’s his problem? I’m getting married in four hours! (Stands, worried) I can’t believe Mordecai. I can’t believe he’s not here yet. I mean, what is so hard about remembering the tuxedos, the wedding cake, and the rings! *'White Tiger': Mikey, you and Mordecai are best cousins and you’re going to stay best cousins. *'Mikey': Are we? *'White Tiger': What? *'Mikey': (Frustrated) Because where is my best cousin with the tuxedos? (Hurriedly walks towards the door) Why is my best cousin trying to sabotage my wedding day? *'Mordecai': (Enters, quickly, with a shopping back and a cake box in hand) Oh, now I’m sabotaging your wedding day? *'Mikey': Where’re the tuxedos? *'Mordecai': I don’t have them yet. *'Mikey': What do you mean you don’t have them yet? *'Mordecai': (Agitated) I’ve been outside tying tin cans to the Volvo for the last hour, my fingers are bleeding! (Holds up fingers) *'Mikey': (Pause) We don’t have a Volvo. *'Mordecai': What? *'Mikey': We don’t have a Volvo, we have a Chevy. *'Mordecai': Well who has a Volvo? *'Iron Man': (With several tin cans on a string) Who’s been tying tin cans to my car? *'Mikey': (Points to Mordecai) He did. (Takes the can from Iron Man) *'Mordecai': (Rubs forehead) This is too much pressure… *'Mikey': Mordecai, what’s the matter buddy? I mean, you’re really letting me down, here. 4 *'Mordecai': Mikey, has it occurred to you even a little bit that as far as you and me go, today is the last day that we’re ever gonna be… Mikey and Mordecai? You know? Mordecai and Mikey? *'Mikey': (Speechless, looks around. Eyes the can label) Beans? (Holds up cans) You picked beans? *'Mordecai': What’s the matter with beans? *'Mikey': Beans are not a wedding can! *'Mordecai': Why not? *'Mikey': Because beans do not say eternal love and happiness! *'Mordecai': Mikey, (Puts his hand son Mordecai’s shoulders) I’m trying to talk to you about something. *'Mikey': (Knocks away Mordecai’s arms, dropping cans) I don’t wanna talk about it now. *'Mordecai': Why not? *'Mikey': Did you pick up the honeymoon tickets from the travel agent? *'Mordecai': Yes I did. What’s the matter with you? *'Mikey': I just want you who can pick up the tuxedos and tie some cans together! *'Mordecai': (Forcefully) I just want to talk to you about this. *'Mikey': (Erupting) Mordecai, I just wanna competent best man! *'Mordecai': (Exploding) THEN GET A NEW ONE!! (Walks towards door) *'Mikey': What did you say? *'Mordecai': I said get a new best man! *'Mikey': You can be an usher. *'Mordecai': I don’t want to be an usher. *'Mikey': Whaddya wanna do, Mordecai? *'Mordecai': (Not angry, simply sad) (Shrugs) I don’t wanna do anything. *'Mikey': (Raising anger) You don’t wanna do anything at my wedding? *'Mordecai': (Very angry again) No, I’m not going to your wedding! (Walks away) *'Mikey': Fine!! Then don’t go!! *(Rigby enters in identical attire) *'Rigby': Alright, alright, alright… (To Mikey) I just spoke to Shawn, and I’m sure he’ll forgive you just, you know, give him a call. *'Mikey': (Angrily) Mordecai can kiss my groom tuchas in hell! *'Iron Man': Sorry to interrupt. It looks like Mole Man, Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball and Wrecker is outside and wrecking the place outside. Avengers, assemble! *(At outside) *'Captain America': Mole Man, Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball and Wrecker! We're here to end your evil scheme. *(Mordecai arrives) *'Mordecai': (To Mikey) Hey, you’re gonna need these rings. (Holds out rings to Mikey) *'Mikey': Mordecai! I knew you’d come! (Takes the rings) *'Mordecai': I wouldn’t miss this, Mikey. *'Mikey': Look, I am so sorry for all the stuff that happened. *'Mordecai': Well, that's okay. I accept for your better apology. Let's take them on. Power up! *'Janice, Joseph, Mordecai, Rigby and Jeannie': Super Mega Mode! Ha! *(Janice, Joseph, Mordecai, Rigby and Jeannie transform into Super Mega Rangers) *(Janice, Joseph, Mordecai, Rigby and Jeannie as Super Mega Rangers, Mole Man, Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball and Wrecker are fighting each other) *'Joseph (As Super Megaforce Green)': Two keys, double the power. Time to see what this baby can do. *'Jeannie (As Super Megaforce Yellow)': You got this. *'Mordecai (As Super Megaforce Red)': Fire away. *'Joseph (As Super Megaforce Green)': Super Mega Blaster, fire! *(Joseph as Super Megaforce Green shoots Mole Man, Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball and Wrecker) *'Joseph (As Super Megaforce Green)': Whoa! Perfect. *'Mordecai (As Super Megaforce Red)': What's wrong, Mikey? Why don't you transform? *'Mikey': I don't know. *'Jones': I'm here to help. *'Joseph (As Super Megaforce Green)': Even against all of us, the guys holding their own! *'Mordecai (As Super Megaforce Red)': Right, Time to go Dino Thunder! *'Jeannie (As Super Megaforce Yellow), Jones, Mordecai (As Super Megaforce Red), Rigby (As Super Megaforce Blue) and Joseph (As Super Megaforce Green)': Legendary Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder! Dino Thunder, Power Up! *(Jeannie as Super Megaforce Yellow, Jones, Mordecai as Super Megaforce Red, Rigby as Super Megaforce Blue and Joseph as Super Megaforce Green transform into Dino Rangers) *'Jones (As White Dino Ranger)': Dino Thunder White! *'Joseph (As Black Dino Ranger)': Dino Thunder Black! *'Jeannie (As Yellow Dino Ranger)': Dino Thunder Yellow! *'Rigby (As Blue Dino Ranger)': Dino Thunder Blue! *'Mordecai (As Red Dino Ranger)': Dino Thunder Red! *'Jeannie, Jones, Mordecai, Rigby and Joseph (As Dino Rangers)': Power Rangers Dino Thunder! *(Jeannie, Jones, Mordecai, Rigby and Joseph as Dino Rangers, Mole Man, Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball and Wrecker are fighting each other) *'Mordecai (As Red Dino Ranger)': Keep on them! Thundermax Saber, Blaster Mode! *(Jeannie, Jones, Mordecai, Rigby and Joseph as Dino Rangers shoots Mole Man, Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball and Wrecker) *'Jeannie (As Yellow Dino Ranger)': Ptera Grips! *(Jeannie as Yellow Dino Ranger slashes Mole Man, Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball and Wrecker) *'Joseph (As Black Dino Ranger)': Brachio Staff! Fire Strike! *(Joseph as Black Dino Ranger shoots Mole Man, Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball and Wrecker) *'Rigby (As Blue Dino Ranger)': Hello. Miss me? Tricera Shield! *(Rigby as Blue Dino Ranger attacks and kicks Mole Man, Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball and Wrecker) *'Jones (As White Dino Ranger)': Drago Sword! *(Jones as White Dino Ranger slashes Mole Man, Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball and Wrecker) *'Mordecai (As Red Dino Ranger)': Now It's my turn. Tyranno Staff! Dino Rampage! *(Mordecai as Red Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode slashes and kicks Mole Man, Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball and Wrecker) *'Jeannie, Jones, Mordecai, Rigby and Joseph (As Dino Rangers)': Z-Rex Blaster! *'Joseph (As Black Dino Ranger)': Ready! *'Jones (As White DIno Ranger)': Aim! *'Jeannie, Jones, Mordecai, Rigby and Joseph (As Dino Rangers)': Fire! *(Jeannie, Jones, Mordecai, Rigby and Joseph as Dino Rangers shoots Mole Man, Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball and Wrecker) *(Mole Man, Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball and Wrecker are defeated) *'Mikey': You did it! *(Maggie hits Mikey on the head) *'Mikey': Ow! *'Mordecai (As Red Dino Ranger)': Hey, Maggie, what are you doing? *'Maggie': That's my line! *'Mordecai (As Red Dino Ranger)': Yes. *'Maggie': Mikey! How can you the groom skip out of our precious wedding?! *'Superior Spider-Man': Ow, ow, ow! *'Maggie': And you! You promised to walk me down the aisle in Dad's place! You're irresponsible man! *'Superior Spider-Man': We couldn't help it! *'Mordecai': She took them away? *'Maggie': Mikey, come with me to our wedding. *'Mikey': Right, Maggie. *(Cut to Maggie and Mikey are exchanging vows at the altar.) *'Maggie': I wasn’t sure this day would ever come. But you were. I wasn’t sure that love could survive everything we put it through. But you were. You were always strong and always sure. And now I know that I want you to stand beside me for the rest of my life. That’s what I’m sure of. *(Camera cuts to Mikey, who has his arm around Mordecai across from Maggie. Both of them are looking at Maggie lovingly) *'Mikey': (To Mordecai) I have to talk to her now, okay? *'Mordecai': Go ahead. (Backs away to the traditional best man spot) *'Mikey': (Pats Mordecai’s back) Okay… (To Maggie) Um… (Begins vows) Ever since I was young, I never really understood anything about the world. And I never understood anything that happened in my life. The only thing that ever made sense to me was you. And how I felt about you. (Maggie inhales sharply, avoiding tears) That’s all I’ve ever known. And that’s enough. That’s enough for me for the rest of my life, Maggie. (Maggie is smiling) We gonna get married? *'Maggie': (Nods) Yeah, we are. *'Mikey': Good, ‘cause, um… (holds up rings) I have these rings. (Puts a ring on Maggie’s finger) I love you, Maggie. *'Maggie': I love you, too, Mikey. (Puts a ring on Mikey’s finger. Her and Mikey turn to the priest and interlock arms) *'Priest': (To Maggie) Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to cherish and adore, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live? *'Maggie': (Looks at Mikey lovingly) I do. *'Priest': (To Mikey) And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to cherish and adore, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live? *'Mikey': (Looks at Maggie) I do. *'Priest': Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. (Maggie laughs with joy, and then she and Mikey kiss) (To room) Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, I present to you for the first time ever, Mister and Misses Mikey Lune! *(Maggie, smiling and staring at Mikey, turns his head so he too is looking at her. The whole room stands and applauds at the happy couple. Maggie and Mikey, smiling greatly, hug closely) *(It is the reception after the ceremony. Mikey and Maggie are dancing) *'Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman': (To Ben Riley/Scarlet Spider) This was an amazing wedding. *'Ben Riley/Scarlet Spider': Fabulous. *'Mordecai': (Standing on a chair, clinks a glass to gets everyone’s attention) I’d like to propose a toast. (Everyone pays attention) This is for Mikey and Maggie. (Toasting) Well, there is something I’d like to say. I may not be the best man, but I am the best cousin. Mikey and I have been best cousins all our lives. And, um, this wedding’s been kinda hard for me because I know, no matter how much we may avoid talking about it, Mikey and I aren’t gonna be best cousins forever. Things are changing between us. Things have always been changing. We’ve had to deal with life… and death. But no matter what we faced, we always faced it together. (Steps down to the floor, looking at Mikey) So then how can we possibly be upset with each other on his wedding day? Well, it’s because deep down, I think Cory and I both know that we’re not gonna be best friends anymore. (Long pause) And that’s the way it should be. So this is to Maggie. (Looks to her, holding out glass) Mikey’s wife… and new cousin. (Steps closer, to Maggie, almost crying) Take care of him okay? *'Maggie': (Nods) I will. *'Mordecai': (Faintly smiling) And when he makes you nuts, call me. *'Maggie': (While she and Mordecai hug) I will. *'Mordecai': (Holds up glass, to room) To Mikey and Maggie. *'Everyone': (Holds up glasses) Mikey and Maggie! *'Mordecai': And now, I would like to give my gift… (Makes his way between Mikey and Maggie) to my cousin and new cousin-in-law. *'Maggie': Mordecai, this wedding was more than enough. *'Mordecai': Yeah, it was, wasn’t it? (Chuckles) But I do have one more thing up my sleeve. I hold in my hand a honeymoon tickets first class. (Holds a honeymoon tickets first class between Mikey & Maggie, who both glare at it) *'Mikey': (Snatching the honeymoon tickets first class) Bye!! (Grabs Maggie by the hands, and runs with her out of the room) *'Maggie': (As they exit) Woo! *'A-Bomb': Hey, there's a talent show at a Two Peaks Mall wanna go? *'All': Sure. *(At Talent Show in Two Peaks Mall) *(Song: Light Signal) *'Mordecai': ♪Into the distance, stretch out your hands, for the signal of light♪ *'Rigby': ♪You will surely find, soon enough♪ *'Gash Jumon':♪ With sadness piling upon itself as if like always♪ *'Renzo Ichijo': ♪And never being able to know the answer to it♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪A puddle began to question along your pathway♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪“Are you really laughing?”♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪But you did not say back to it a thing♪ *'All': ♪Trace a map from the stars gathered here tonight But we might stumble down like a loser So without looking back now We now look ahead to the future So heading now to the ever blue sky we will go ‘Cause there’s a new day waiting for us No longer afraid Putting hopes and dreams into our pockets And hold them tight and then we will go♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪The cloudy trails of the friends you may have just made♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪Their smiles gently pushes you from behind♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪Then jumping over the puddle saying to it now♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪“Bye bye see you again.”♪ *'Nova': ♪And Into the rainbow you were gone♪ *'All': ♪There are times when trying to grab with our hands We could just end up hurting ourselves You’re no longer alone now For the future is just over there So heading now to the ever long path we will go ‘Cause there’s a new day waiting for us No longer afraid Putting hopes and dreams into our pockets And hold them tight and then we will go♪ *'Kal Hyugu': ♪Close your eyes and imagine♪ *'Denby Igan': ♪Flying through the blue sky and stumbling upon♪ *'All': ♪The one and only signal of light that is yours So heading now to the ever blue sky we will go ‘Cause there’s a new day waiting for us No longer afraid Putting hopes and dreams into our pockets And hold them tight and then we will go La, la, la, la, la, la, la (65 x)♪ Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers